Prisoner & Paper Plane
by iCantare
Summary: A story based on the songs Prisoner and Paper Plane by Rin and Len Kagamine
1. Chapter 1

Your name

All I want to know

is your name…

Blistering heat, the sun bearing down on the captives in the yard. Silence. Not one of them spoke as they tended to their work, the only sound being the tools they were using brushing against the ground. Some gardening, others sweeping the dirt. But, at least they were still alive. Some had lost hope, most of them had, actually. Including the young man near the fence. He was sweeping at the dirt on the ground with an emotionless face.

A dead face. Though his body still moved and oxygen filled his lungs with each breath, he might as well have been dead. His mother and sisters had been taken to a different camp; his father already taken away to the chambers. All he thought of were his sisters, for they were very young. He was sixteen, but his sisters were only twelve and eight. His mother… what about his mother? Was she still alive? Were his sisters?

Only a tiny flicker of hope lived on inside of this boy. And even then, it was only directed towards the wish that his sisters were still alive. Giving a miserable sigh, he looked longingly at the other side of the fence. There wasn't much there, honestly. A building or two, maybe three. Probably just hospitals and housing. _But at least they have grass_… the blond haired boy thought.

"Oi! You, over there!" Immediately, the blonde teenager knew the man was speaking to him. Quickly turning, he responded with a simple, "Yes sir?" before the man spoke once more, smirking as the words curled their way around his cruel tongue. "Move down the fence, swine. You have more to do." Said the man, and turned to leave, going to another prisoner and yelling at him before he threw the man down onto the ground and started kicking at him with evil laughter.

"Prisoner…" the boy said aloud. It fit, had a certain ring to it. That's what they were here. Prisoners, trapped by this fence. Gently, he laid his hand against the barrier, running his fingers against the metal as he walked down the fence, going back to his work. There wasn't really anything threatening, or special about the fence that kept them separated from the rest of the world. Only its' size. It must have been _at least_ thirty, feet tall. The illusion of it was the thing stopping them. Such a tall fence seemed impossible to climb. And those who tried such a thing were captured and sent to their deaths.

The teenage boy shook his head, dispelling the thoughts of death and those that had pointlessly tried to escape. It was useless, hopeless on all levels. Those that had tried were fools, absolute idiots to think that they could succeed. Giving a sigh, the boy looked up as he heard the buzzer, signaling that it was time for what measly food they would be served. Dinner, what he would have called it at home. Here, it was barely enough to feed his sister her snack, whom always eaten little. But for some reason the buzzer sounded _different_ for some reason...

Len bolted up in his bed, roused by the sound of his alarm clock. He stared at the wall for a moment before he fell back onto his bed, clutching a fistful of his sheets. Rolling over onto his side, he looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was time for the teenager to get up for school. Sighing, he threw his covers back and lazily climbed out of his bed. Bringing one hand up to his hair, he managed to get it into the tangled mass of blond locks and covered his mouth with the other as he gave a large yawn.

Sleepy, as usual. Always a night owl with this one. Still, he had school and needed to get dressed and prepare himself for the day. Walking over to his dresser, he grabbed the school uniform he was so used to wearing and yawned again. He grabbed the pants and pulled them on over his favorite boxers, which were incidentally covered with his favorite food, bananas.

Hearing some rustling from across the hall, he rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt on over his head. Giving another yawn, the blond teen grabbed his brush and combed the knots out of his hair, not that there were very many, but it still needed to be done. After finishing his hair, he yanked on his shoes, grabbed his tie and backpack, and then headed out his bedroom door.

His first stop was the living room, where he set his bag on the table to grab on his way out the door. Second stop was the bathroom. Upon walking in, he saw one of his sisters and laughed. "Hey Ami-chan. Let me use the bathroom, okay?" he asked and the brunette girl nodded and scampered down the hall, running into their twelve-year-old sister along the way. Tenshi laughed at their youngest sister at the age of eight. Len laughed at his sisters and walked into the bathroom, standing before the sink. He fixed a bit of his hair before grabbing his toothbrush. Wetting it and putting some toothpaste on the bristles, and began to brush.

As he brushed his teeth he pondered. Why did he keep having those weird dreams? His mom said it was only because in school they were talking about the holocaust, and since he had to write a big report on it, he kept falling asleep thinking about it, and it entered his dreams and placed him in a starring role. But that's what his mother thought. The eldest of his two younger sisters thought it was something more occult. But then again, she was the expert on weird stuff in their home.

Not that he minded. She could be as gothic and occult as she wanted, which she did, and he never minded one bit. Rinsing his brush, he wiped his mouth with the towel and left the bathroom, Ami running back in right behind him. He chuckled and walked down the hall to the kitchen. There, he saw his mother standing at the counter, making Ami's lunch. Smiling, he went over and grabbed a poptart and a bottle of water before saying goodbye to his mom and running into the living room, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder he opened the front door, calling out a goodbye to his sisters before he walked out into the warm summer morning.

If you wanted to get technical, it was still spring. But it was a very warm morning, making it feel as if summer had already arrived, which was perfectly fine with him. He liked summer and the freedom it held. No school, no homework, just time to spend with his friends and his mother and sisters. "Almost time for summer break." He reminded himself, smiling. He was excited. Only about another month before he would be free.

The blond teenager ripped open his pack of poptarts and took a big bite out of one of them with a smile. Strawberry poptarts were good, sure. But they needed to make banana ones. He'd eat those things like they were candy. A smile gracing his features, the boy walked along the streets towards his school. It didn't take him long to get there, he didn't live all that far. Once he arrived at the high school, he smiled at his friends as the waved him over to the little group that was forming outside, per usual.

Sadly, he didn't have as much time to talk with his friends as he would have liked. The bell rang soon after he got there, alerting them that they needed to head to class, and soon. They only have about three or four minutes between classes, so they needed to get there quickly. Waving goodbye, he walked towards his first class for the day, and one that he so often dreaded. History. Sure, it was interesting enough and the teacher was pretty funny, he just had issues trying to remember all of the people and dates. He always had trouble memorizing things. It was just how he was.

Making his way through the halls, he remembered the school he had gone to before this, with everybody going whichever way they needed, and some just standing in the middle of the hall, blocking the way for those who actually _didn't_ skip class. It brought a smile to his face though. He was at a new school, a private school, and they had a specific way of doing things here and he got along well with the other kids, and none of them seemed too bad.

Reaching his classroom, he sauntered inside and over to his chair, taking a seat. There wasn't really anyone there just yet; they were all standing outside talking to each other, leaning against the lockers for support. Of course, that was one thing that never changed. Teenagers were teenagers. So he pulled out his textbook and began working on the warm-up that was written on the board.

Hearing footsteps, he looked up and saw some of the girls walk in, those that actually didn't care for standing around for no reason, just waiting for the bell to ring again before rushing into the classroom. They dispersed and each went to their seats and they too, pulled out their books and began working as he other students came inside with the final bell ring and in walked the teacher.

"Good morning Mr. Sutcliff." They all said in unison, and the teacher replied with a greeting of his own. Now, normally Len would have paid better attention, but it seemed that there was a new girl today, following behind Mr. Sutcliff. She instantly caught his eye and he raised his chin off of his hand, where it had been resting and looked at her. She really was beautiful. Short blond hair, blue eyes almost like his own. In fact, if he hadn't known better - as well as the other students - he would have pegged her as his twin. But his expression didn't change as Mr. Sutcliff spoke again.

"Class, this is Miss Rin Oroshi." He said, and went on to say stuff about how they needed to welcome her, be nice to her, blah blah blah. All the things that teachers were obligated to say when introducing the new kid. It never changed. What did change, however, was that this new girl had to sit in the row in front of him, one seat over. As she took her seat, he gave her a gentle tap on the shoulder. "Welcome to Kawia High." He said softly, and she just gave a little nod. Did she not talk? It was his first thought that she was mute, but when she just glanced away, he realized she was only shy.

Not surprising, considering this was her first day in this class, probably in this school. He smiled though. It was kind of…cute how she looked away all of a sudden. His eyes focused on the board for a while before he noticed her glancing around, taking in her surroundings. What was the word…acclimating. That's it, she was acclimating. But when her eyes found their way to him, he looked at her, blue eyes meeting blue in a silent moment before Len's dream returned and he looked out the window, him being the shy one now.

He could see out of the corner of her eye that she had turned towards the board, staring at it intently. That was just as well, he didn't need to get attached to some new girl. With as pretty as she was, she'd probably develop a crush on some jock, anyway. No need to be a prisoner in his own fantasy of puppy love. The word came too uneasily for him, and he whispered it softly, staring out the window.

"Prisoner…"


	2. Chapter 2

Deep darkness ripped us apart

Deep darkness reunited us

See you tomorrow

You know where

The new girl. Again. She could feel it, that she was about to get that label slapped on her once more, or they'd call her something else since she spaced out so much recently. Not that she knew why. The blond girl stared at her feet as she walked through the halls. Unfamiliar people gave her curious looks as she squeezed between the bodies of the students. Looking at her schedule, her eyes fell upon the number above an open door where some other kids her age were crowded around it. Glancing to the number on her paper, she saw that this was indeed her class. Since her locker was right outside the door, she slid over and turned the dial of the lock.

"24… 12… 16…" she said to herself, her voice barely carrying to the student just next to her at her own locker. Not that it mattered. This was a private school, so she didn't really think that anyone would try and break into her locker. But it probably wasn't the best idea to say her combination out loud. The metal clicked open and she slid in the stuff that she wouldn't need for class. She thought that she'd only need her History book and her binder, so that was what she kept. Looking up as the bell rang, she closed her locker and scurried in the door, only to be stopped by the teacher, Mr. Sutcliff. She spoke with him, saying that she was the transfer student from America. She stuttered a few times, being shy.

When Mr. Sutcliff introduced her to the class, she blushed and looked at her feet. That was another thing she didn't like about being the new kid. She always had that embarrassing introduction in front of the entire class. When the teacher told her to sit, she hastily took the closest empty seat and set her things down. She looked up at the board to see where this class was before sliding into her chair. At least she wouldn't have to catch up on much; she had studied this two weeks ago at her last school. Just then, she felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped. "Welcome to Kawia high." A voice said softly, and she just gave a little nod, not knowing who this person was. She looked away and made a point of opening her book to the page Mr. Sutcliff was reading.

Finding that rereading the material was very boring, she started looking around the room, taking in her surroundings. She just hoped that she would be here a little longer than a few months, like she had at her last school. Her father was in the military, so she had to move around a lot. And it was just the two of them, so whenever he had to go to another country, she either went with him or it got very lonely at home. It just depended on why he was leaving. As she was looking around, she and the boy a few seats away locked gazes for a second. Then, he looked away and stared out the window.

She looked at him for a moment longer, seeing that the two of them looked sort of alike. But she didn't have any siblings; her mother had died giving birth to her. It was weird, and she felt a tingle go up her spine and she looked at the board, but soon found herself daydreaming. Again…

A quiet, steady beeping. White walls and people clad in white and blue clothes. Some wearing scrubs. The blond girl sat up in her hospital bed, finding her energy a little restored, as compared to the day prior. Although, the IVs in her arm were really annoying, and kind of itchy. She went to scratch at one of them, but a hand covered the tube and she looked up, seeing her father there, wearing his brown uniform.

"Hi Daddy." She went to say, but he shushed her, telling her to relax and save her strength. "But Daddy, I'm feeling better. I have more energy than before!" she complained, but he just fluffed the pillows behind her and she leaned against them, still sort of sitting up, and stared out the window at the sparse land that was outside. There wasn't really anything out there. Just a bunch of grass, a huge fence, and dirt on the other side. She sighed as her father left the room and looked out the window again.

She wanted to go outside, but she knew nobody would let her. So, she swung her legs around the side of her bed and pulled the tubes out of her arms, hitting the machine that had stopped beeping, signaling her "death". Once it stopped, she slipped on her little white shoes and grabbed her hat and pink scarf, running out the door and down the hall.

Finally she reached the door and ran outside. Holding the scarf around her shoulders, she walked around for the longest time, picking flowers and sitting in the grass. After a little while, she decided it was probably a good idea to go back, so she slipped inside the hospital and hurried up to her room, slipping her hat, shoes and scarf in their hiding spot under her bed before sticking the tubes back in her arm, regrettably. She pulled the blanket up and looked out the window.

She must have had perfect timing, because her father came in just then, carrying a little vase with a few of the same exact flowers she had picked outside in it. She smiled and asked for him to put it on the little table next to her bed. As he did, he kissed her forehead and left while she relished in her little escape from earlier. She would certainly have to do it again. Then, the girl started coughing really bad and some of the nurses rushed in to check on her, hearing the abnormal beeping that was keeping track of her heart rate. After an few pills and a shot, she relaxed and found herself sleepy, so she laid back in her hospital bed and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

The girl woke up the next day feeling kind of tired, but was determined to go outside that day. And it was a good day to do so. Most of the nurses had the day off today, so the building would be less full that it had been yesterday. Pulling out the tubes, wincing this time, she put on her hat and shoes, wrapping her scarf around her skinny frame and hurried out of the building.

Today however, she walked around more, looking at the large field of grass with some scattered flowers. Then she saw the fence, and more, the people on the other side of it. They looked, dirty. And hungry. It made her frown, feeling sympathetic. But then she spotted a blond boy about her age, seeing the other people leaving. It looked like they were being rounded up for something. So, she hurried over to the fence and the boy, slowing her walk as she neared him. She watched as he swept the ground, well that was pointless, wasn't it? He was just sweeping dirt. She looked at him and stood before him on the other side of the fence.

Soon the boy stopped and looked at her. "Hi." She said softly, her throat hurting as she spoke. He just stared at her for a moment, as if he didn't know there were other people in the world. She giggled and he looked embarrassed, shuffling his feet. It took a moment before he spoke, "H-hello." He said awkwardly. She looked at him before speaking again. "Why are you sweeping dirt? Isn't that kind of poin-" she had to stop, and gave a little cough. "P-pointless?" she said, coughing again. He just nodded and a loud noise came from overhead, causing the girl to cover her ears. He looked up and set the broom against the fence. "I have to go now." Was all he said before he ran away, the buzzer still sounding…

Rin blinked and jerked out of her seat, hearing the bell ringing overhead, signaling that the first class of the day was over. Wow, she had spaced out for that long? Usually her daydreams were shorter than that… and in them the boy had never spoken before. Weird she guessed, but they were just daydreams. So she shrugged it off and looked at her schedule to see what class she had next.

As she was checking out her classes, she saw a shadow fall over her desk and looked up to see the blond boy from the row over. "Um…hi." she said softly to him, shoving her things into her bag and grabbing it. He smiled. "You have algebra next with Mr. Trancy. I've got him next too, I'll show you there." Offered the boy. She gave him a once-over. He looked nice enough, seemed to be about the same age as her and was being friendly unlike the other kids.

"Uh, sure. Thanks. I'm Rin." She said, smiling a little. "Len Kagamine. Nice to meet you, let me officially welcome you to Kawia high." He said, smiling and motioning for her to follow him. And she did. Rin followed Len out of the classroom and down the hall, sticking close to him so as not to get lost. Once they reached math, she introduced herself to the teacher and took her seat, next to Len, incidentally.

The rest of the day went rather smoothly. Len showed her around the school, and it looked like they shared almost all of their classes. Which was nice, she had a friend in almost every class, so it helped her feel less shy. When the day was over, Len smiled and waved at her from his group of friends, waving her over towards them. Looking down at her feet, she walked over to them and smiled politely at the other people there and introduced herself. They seemed nice enough. Hell, Miku's first words towards her were "Hi I'm Miku. Ooh~ I like your bow. We're gonna be best friends!" It caused Rin to laugh and just nod and agree. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to move again with her father too soon. But then again, one could never know with the military.

When she heard a familiar ringtone, she pulled out her phone and stepped away. "Hi Dad. Yeah, it was nice…The school is a lot nicer than the last one. I even have a few friends!...Yeah yeah, I know. 'Don't get too attached we may have to move again soon.'…" she paused and sighed. "Alright. I'll call when I'm home okay…Love you Daddy. Bye." She said and hung up, walking back to the group of people. "I've gotta go. I live nearby, though. Anybody else walk?" she asked hopefully.

Her face brightened as Len nodded. "Yeah, I can walk home with you if you want. It gets lonely walking to and from school sometimes." He said, laughing. She just smiled and nodded, waving to her new friends as the two blonds left. Once they were away from the school, Len laughed. "You know, my friends thought we were related. Weird, right?" he said and she agreed, laughing softly. "Crazy."

They chatted idly on the rest of the walk home, she spoke of the different countries she had been to and lived in, he talked about his two sisters and his band. She smiled. "A band? Oh I love music. I sing and can play guitar. Something I learned to keep myself occupied while dad was out on work." She said, and grew even more excited when he offered her a spot in the band. "Oh that would be fantastic!" she said and threw her arms around him in a hug. He just laughed and she realized they were standing in front of her house.

"Oh. Uh, this is me." She said with a smile, pulling out her house key. She heard rustling coming from Len, as she thanked him and walked towards her front door. While she unlocked it and opened the door, a paper airplane flew over her head and into the darkness of the home. Raising an eyebrow, she looked behind her and saw Len waving. She grabbed the airplane and unfolded it, seeing a note from Len. 'Here's my number if you get bored. You can text, right? I'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early!' it read.

She smiled and went to thank him, but he was already gone, probably walked around the corner and headed towards his house. And for some reason, she was filled with a sick feeling of dread and fear for a moment as she saw the spot where he was standing, now void of human life. She didn't know why though, and shrugged it off, programming him in her phone. She glanced at the plane and got this weird sense of déjà vu. _Weird. It's just a paper plane…_ she thought, but picked it up and held it close to her chest.

"Hm… Paper Planes…"


	3. Chapter 3

Your name

All I want to know

is your name…

Len folded the last crease on the sheet of paper and pulled his arm back, letting it fling forward and sending the paper airplane soaring into the air. He smiled as it went just over Rin's head and she picked it up from the floor. She glanced back at him to find him standing there, waving at her with a smile. When she opened the plane, Len took this chance and turned around, walking around the corner to head towards his own home, where his two sisters were waiting for him.

Smiling, the blond boy glanced back at his new friend as she glance around, looking for him he guessed, and reminded himself to walk her to school the next morning. Although, he felt a strange moment of terror, like he would never see her again. But then it passed and he was standing in front of his home.

Len brushed away the strange emotions and thoughts and pulled out his house key. The boy was just about to turn the lock, when the door opened. Giving a little jump, he laughed as his sister's face showed in the doorway. She raised an eyebrow, "Don't die now, Len." She said, opening the door all the way so her older brother could come inside. "Well don't try and scare me half to death Tenshi. You know, for someone who's name means angel, you look more like a demon." He said, winking. She just smiled, taking it as a compliment.

Closing the door behind him, Len walked into the house and laughed as Ami ran over to him. "Brother! Welcome home!" she called and gave him a hug. Len smiled. "Thanks Ami-chan." Was all the boy said and went into the kitchen, dropping his bag on the table and pulling the fridge door open. He peeked in and grabbed himself something to drink and a little snack before grabbing his bag and heading up to his room.

From there it must have been a few hours that he had been working because he heard the door open and the familiar voice of his mother as his sisters ran around downstairs. He smiled and closed his math book and jogged down the steps to greet his mother. Reaching the bottom, he tossed his trash into the garbage can and smiled at his mother. "Welcome home Mom." He said before going over and kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Len. How was school?" his mother asked and he shrugged. "Eh, okay I guess." He gave his usual response and then remembered Rin. "Oh! There's a new girl there. Rin Oroshi. She's nice. Kinda shy, but I introduced her to Miku and Kaito and everyone. They all seem to like her too, Miku wants them to be best friends." He laughed a few times and smiled. Apparently, his mom noticed.

"Ah, and she's cute, right? You don't smile that much when it's just some run-of-the-mill new girl." His mother said and winked at him, which only caused Len to turn away, slightly embarrassed. "No way. I mean, she lives with her dad and he's in the military, so it's no telling how long she'll be here, no real reason to develop a crush on her or something." He said, shrugging again as he headed back upstairs.

"Hey, Len! Don't go back upstairs, we're gonna go out to eat. Olive Garden sound okay?" his mom called and he nodded. "Yeah, I'll go change." was Len's response. It probably would be silly to go in his school uniform, after all. Jogging back up to his room, the blond grabbed a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt with a red dragon print on it and exchanged them for his uniform, pulling on some sneakers before heading downstairs.

He smiled at his sisters, who had also changed. Tenshi clad in her usual black attire while Ami had on a sundress. The brother shook his head and rounded up his sisters before heading out the door, grabbing his mother's keys for her. He tossed his mom the car keys and they all piled in before heading off to the restaurant.

Once there they grabbed a table and sat down. The usual conversation ensued, talk about schoolwork and friends, Tenshi's comments about ghosts and demons that got others around them to stare, Ami's complaining about how she doesn't like school. And mom talking about work and hopefully another promotion. As their food arrived and they began eating, Len noticed a girl with blond hair and a familiar white bow walking in. Though he couldn't see her face, he knew exactly who it was.

He watched as Rin walked around the corner and her face came into view, alone it seemed. She was probably waiting for her father to meet her for dinner. He smiled at her as she walked and his mom leaned towards him. "Who's that?" she asked, having noticed her son's interest. "Huh? Oh, that's Rin, the new girl I was telling you about." His sister's stared at her, then back to their brother. "She looks like you!" was the last few words he heard, since he had excused himself and walked over to Rin's table.

"Hey." He said, smiling at her. She looked up and smiled back. "Oh, hi Len. What you are doing here?" she asked, then laughed and looked at him. "Well I guess you're eating here, aren't you?" she said and this time he laughed along with her. "Yeah my family and I are here tonight. You're waiting for your dad, I guess." He said, that smile still plastered across his face.

Len almost jumped out of his skin as he heard a deeper, male voice right behind him. "Why, yes she is waiting for her father." Said the voice, and Len turned around, rubbing the back of his head as the man sat down. _He must have just come from work,_ Len thought, _He's still in his military uniform._ Looking at the uniform you'd think he was something like a janitor, wearing simple brown clothes. But the ranks on h is arm gave it away.

For about a second, Len gripped the table that Rin was sitting at and felt like he needed to run from this man, but he couldn't rationalize why, so instead he introduced himself. "Uh, sorry sir. I'm Len, I go to school with your daughter. Actually, she's in most of my classes so I just wanted to be friendly and make sure she didn't have to wait by herself." He said. "But I can see now that you are here, so I will leave you to eat." Turning to Rin he added, "See you tomorrow." Before walking back to his table.

Sitting back at his seat he noticed his sisters were staring at him. "What? I was just trying to be nice. That's the new girl I was talking about. Can't I make new friends? Geez." was all he said before shoving a piece of ravioli into his mouth, followed by a piece of shrimp. His mother and sisters snickered at he shoved his food into his mouth. They were soon finished and he and his family left, but not without a wave and passing smile to Rin.

Getting back home, Len quickly got showered and pulled out a clean uniform for the next day at school and climbed into his bed. He lay there for a little while, his mind wandering. Things had been so weird that day. Meeting Rin, how they looked so alike, why he felt so terrified when he left her after the airplane and when he saw her father at dinner. But he shrugged it off and drifted into sleep.

Back to the fence, another day sweeping at the dirt uselessly. It was tiring work, and torturous under the burning summer sun. He looked at his own feet, covered with the dirt from the yard. He wished they would give him shoes but if he dared to complain, he would probably get sent to the chambers, just like his father and many others had. He looked up at the buildings and watched for the girl that he had seen the day before. The blond teenager had been hoping to talk to her more, but the buzzer had sounded and he had to go.

Continuing to sweep the dirt, he watched as a white figure fled from the building, a pink fabric flying out behind it. He almost smiled, almost. After all, there was no guarantee that it was her, or that she would come over to speak with him like the brief words they had shared the day before. Yet, sure enough, as she got closer he could confirm that it was the girl from before, with her blond hair and white dress, blue eyes sparkling as they caught the sun.

He did allow himself a brief smile as she slowed to a walk and walked over to the fence, her breathing heavy from her dash. "Hello." He said and she smiled, waving at him. But she didn't talk, and he frowned. "Are you alright?" asked the boy and she shook her head, tapping her neck. Taking he sign as her not being able to speak for some reason, he looked around for any guards, and set his broom against the fence. "I'll be right back." He said, and ran off.

He knew where he was going, to his tent where he had snuck a notebook in, hiding it in his pathetic pillow. It barely had anything in it, just entries from before he had been taken to this horrible place. Grabbing it and his pencils, he ripped a few pages out of it and slipped the paper and pencils into the waistband of his pants before running back to the fence before he could be missed.

Seeing that the girl was still there, he smiled. "Look." He said and pulled out the paper, writing something in it before folding it up so it resembled an airplane and tossed it high into the air. The paper soared over the fence and the girl caught it in her hands, opening it up and smiling. The boy handed her one of the pencils and some paper through the fence and she wrote something back, tossing it over the fence.

It landed next to the boy on the ground and he unfolded it. _I'm sorry I can't talk, my throat is hurting today. But, why are you on that side of the fence? What do you mean you're inside the fence? I always thought I was, to keep me away from the rest of the world. My father never speaks to me of such things, like about the fence. _He smiled and pulled out another paper and jotted down a few answers before tossing it back to her.

Just then, the smile on his face, fell as he heard the buzzer sound again. "I have to go now." He said sadly and she nodded before tossing over one last airplane for the day. _It's okay. I have to go back home too. I'll come tomorrow. _She had written and he smiled, holding the airplanes close to his chest. "Then I will see you tomorrow." Said the boy before the girl turned and ran away from the fence. After seeing her make it back into the building, he turned and made for his tent.

After 'dinner' the boy went to his cot and hid the airplanes under his pillow with a smile. His own little treasure, something that brought a smile to his face after so many days without any hope at all, without any happiness. Now he had something to look forward to, hopefully every day. Now he was a little more than just a prisoner.


End file.
